Rain Becomes A Rainbow
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: My first BR fic. A Uranus and Xion lemon, that I think is a little weak, personally. But hey. If you don't like, don't read or review.


**Rain Becomes A Rainbow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar or any of its characters.   
A/N: This is my very first BR fic, based only on some info on Xion and Uranus that I got.   
This is for Librarose, a former author here at ff.net, who so nicely wrote a J/J lemon for me, and now I am returning the favor. Here, Sheila, this is for you!   
  


The slick streets were bare as the downpour of rain fell from the gray sky. It seemed as if the whole world was empty, all except one man. His presence alone illuminated the misty fog that surrounded the area, his hair shining, despite how limp the rain had made it. Xion's sad blue eyes watched the air in front of him, but it wasn't the rain he saw.   
On this day, three years ago, he had killed his big sister while under mind control. It haunted him, always, but especially on this day. A part of him wished that he had never been released from the mind control, so he wouldn't have the horrible memories of everyone he had slain. But…for the most part…he was happy. Now that he had her.   
He approached his house as he came to the end of his walk and saw his beautiful new wife Uranus come and stand at the door. She knew he always got depressed around this time of year, and usually she would just let him be. He would play melancholy tunes of the piano, and look at her with those sad, sad blue eyes. But not today. This time she was his wife. And she was not going to let him be depressed all day.   
She stepped back from the door, allowing Xion to step inside, the floor getting wet due to his soaked clothes. She put her arms around him, hugging his wet body close to hers. He returned the embrace, grateful for the comfort of Uranus' arms. They stood together in a comfortable silence until Uranus pulled away slightly.   
"We should get you out of these wet clothes," she coaxed seductively, running her fingers along the collar of his shirt.   
She smiled, seeing a light sparkle in Xion's eyes when she said this.   
"Yes, we really should."   
Uranus took his hand, leading him into their bedroom. She closed the door behind them as Xion sat down on the edge of their bed. Then she turned to him swiftly, a seducing smile on her face. She walked towards him, her hips swaying. She lowered herself to sit on his lap, capturing him in a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled, lips working each other's over, as Uranus pressed against her hot Swedish lover. When she began to remove his clothing, Xion felt all previous memories and thoughts leave his mind.   
Uranus pushed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him. A few strands of her ice blue hair fell in front of his face as she looked down at him with an evil smile.   
"I'm going to make you feel real good, Xi-baby," she said hotly, her golden eyes piercing his.   
Xion grinned wickedly.   
"Oh, I have no doubts of that," he replied, bringing one hand up to give her a playful spanking on her delectable ass.   
She smirked and bent down, kissing his chest and stomach. She ran her hands along the length of his manhood, and he hardened in response to her touch.   
"Mmm, Uranus…" he sighed, his eyes closing slightly.   
Uranus continued to masturbate him for several long minutes, and then she lowered her head and took the length of him in her mouth, worshipping his cock with her tongue.   
"Gods, yesss, Uranus, yes!" Xion moaned, his face flushing a light pink.   
She continued to suck him until he came in her mouth, and she swallowed it all.   
As she brought her head up to his again, he cupped the sides of her face and kissed her hungrily, and she could feel his teeth grazing her soft lips. After their mouths parted, Uranus rolled onto her back as Xion undressed her eagerly. His lips traveled down her neck, his cold kisses making her shiver. He found his way down to her large breasts. She placed her hands over his as he massaged and fondled her there. When they removed their hands, Xion bent down and covered her breast with his mouth. He suckled her hard nipples, enjoying the sighs and gasps he received from her. One hand slid down from her waist to her already moistened pussy. Uranus shuddered a moan as he slid two fingers in, giving her deep, thrust pumps, all the while ongoing his treatment on her breasts. He continued his sweet double torture until he felt she was ready. He settled into a comfortable position on top and they looked at each other with bedroom eyes.   
"Xion…"   
"I'm going to take you…hard," he whispered huskily.   
She grinned.   
"Ah, my favorite way," she purred, spreading her legs for him.   
He took the invitation, sliding his long rod into her warm depth. Uranus cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted hard and deep into her. The two continued on for a long while, Xion whispering dirty in Swedish into her flushed ear. Uranus lips closed over his and they moaned into each other's mouths as they came together.   
Xion rolled off of her and gazed at his lover with exhausted eyes.   
"Thank you, Uranus…" he muttered.   
She smiled and leaned to him, giving him a long, sweet kiss. When she pulled away, Xion gave her a sleepy smile before drifting off. And as Uranus cuddled into him and he entered the land of dreams, the memories of killing his sister and all the other zoanthropes were the farthest thing from his mind. And outside, the rain slowly stopped, allowing a colorful rainbow to stretch across the clear sky. 

End! 

A/N: Okay, I knew that was…lame and weak, but gimme a break; it's my first BR fic! Sheila, I hope you enjoyed this a least a little! *hugs*   



End file.
